


A Break Between Snowstorms

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gladnis, Holding Hands, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Short, Snow, gladnis holiday weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: After a snowstorm sweeps across town, Gladio and Ignis decide to go skating on a nearby lake once the snow subsides for a while, taking advantage of the brief pause in the storm.





	A Break Between Snowstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gladnis Holiday Weekend, Day 2 - I chose the prompt "Ice Skating"! I wanted to write something a little short and silly, and I have plans for the last day of the gladnis weekend to branch off of this one! :D

When a blizzard had just about frozen everything in sight, it was Gladio’s idea to take them to the local lake and try out something he’d always wanted once the storm had calmed: skating on top of the thick layer of ice. Ignis had more than a few safety concerns, but felt somewhat more at ease seeing all the other people out there who had the same idea. At least ten or so other people were there, tying their skates, all bundled up in their thickest winter gear.

Ignis himself had on a rather thick coat, warm gloves, and the most insulating trousers he could find in their closet. He wore a knitted hat and had one of their matching striped scarves wrapped around his neck, pulled up to his nose; he hoped it would do some good to shield some of the biting cold away. Gladio somehow managed with a slightly less layered jacket and a hat and gloves, and currently was plopped down onto a makeshift bench - a somewhat large pile of snow that had unofficially become a sitting place for people to tie their skates.

It surprised Ignis to find out that Gladio had bought skates for both of them before the blizzard hit. His original intention had been to take both of them ice skating at the local rink, but regrettably it had closed due to the snowstorm before they could have a chance to go. Gladio had suggested that they check out the lake instead, and were pleasantly surprised to find out how popular it had become.

With a smile, Gladio tested the laces on his skates before standing. As he made his way over to the lake, Ignis kept pace with him, at his side in case the snow was too slippery for them before he made it to the ice.

“I’ll be right behind you, Gladio, I just have to put on my skates as well,” Ignis said as he held up the surprisingly heavy shoes. As he spoke his breath made satisfying clouds that blended easily into the grayed morning sky. Between tightening and tying the laces of his skates (as well as setting both of their pairs of boots aside to be out of the way) he glanced at Gladio. It was somewhat humorous to see him towering above all the other skaters, wobbling intermittently as he adjusted to the new sensation of balancing on the ice.

Shortly after fixing his own skates, Ignis joined Gladio on the ice. It had been a few years since he’d last done any skating so he felt a bit embarrassed as he attempted to right himself after a brief slip. Gladio had been there seconds later to catch him, and reached out for his hand to pull his partner along as they began a slow, leisurely circle around the lake.

“Didn’t think it’d be this fun,” Gladio chuckled, his breath forming little clouds that dissipated into the wind as they moved across the ice. “Shame we couldn’t have had this place to ourselves, though.”

“Yes, I agree, then no one could witness me falling again, hm?” Ignis replied, hiding a chuckle by adjusting the scarf around his neck again to keep the chill away. He’d already started shivering; when Gladio took note of this he just pulled Ignis close and the two skated in time with each other, just happy to enjoy the brief distraction from life.

“Don’t worry, Iggy, I’ve got you covered.” Gladio winked and gave his waist a gentle squeeze as they rounded their starting point again, a small grouping of snow people with spindly tree branches for arms and some borrowed scarves for clothing.

As they skated, some of the others began to take breaks and the lake’s visitors dwindled as the time ticked on; the cold was certainly starting to get the better of Ignis and Gladio as well. Gladio offered to go find them some hot chocolate, but Ignis had a much better idea.

“Let’s go home, start up our fireplace, and make some coffee?” Ignis suggested, watching as Gladio briefly pulled away to run his hands over his arms rapidly to try to create enough friction against his jacket to try to keep warm. “The skating was nice, but, it might do us good to get out of the cold.”

Gladio nodded his approval and they made their way back to their shoes (which were just slightly covered in a dusting of snow). When Ignis stepped from the ice to the ground, the blade of his skate gave way and he was sent tumbling face first into a pile of fresh snow. Silently he thanked that it hadn’t been the ice he’d fallen onto. And the snow was soft enough that his glasses remained intact - another holiday miracle.

“You okay, Iggy? Let’s get you back home and warmed up…”

With a glance of sympathy in his eyes as a full-body shiver overtook Ignis, Gladio helped him stand and fixed his scarf, setting his hat back into place. After they both switched to their shoes, Gladio carried their skates in one arm and helped Ignis walk with the other, even though Ignis had insisted he could walk on his own.

“Just think about all that hot coffee waiting for us back at the apartment?” offered Gladio, a smile at his lips as he himself thought of the warm space awaiting their return. As fun as their outing was, he did want to get home and out of the cold… and maybe use it as an excuse to try to snuggle with Ignis on their little couch.

“Mm… coffee sounds lovely. As does a nice evening in, before the second round of the blizzard comes for us.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, didn’t you hear on the news this morning? They were forecasting a second snow tomorrow, and with everything likely to freeze over tonight, things might get a bit hectic again tomorrow.” Ignis tapped his pocket where his phone rested, signaling that he’d still kept tabs on the weather this whole time.

“Looks like we’ll be spending the rest of our week indoors, with lots of blankets. And coffee. And don’t forget the Cup Noodle.”

“How could I? As I recall, Cup Noodle is always on the menu when the power goes out.”

“Can I add a special order of Ignis to the menu, too?” Gladio winked and Ignis just swatted him lightly on the arm, hoping that the flustered blush on his cheeks could be more attributed to the cold than his own embarrassment. “If the power goes out.”

“You’re in luck, there’s one Ignis left and he’s all yours.” Through his banter, he let Gladio see just the hint of a smile peeking out from behind the scarf tucked around his neck. “Now let’s get home and start that coffee? Before we get to anything I’d like to warm up first so I don’t shiver right off the couch. Best to prepare for that incoming storm ahead of time.”

“Y’know, for once, I’m looking forward to being snowed in…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's another short one, but I had fun getting this little idea out of my head :D with the holidays approaching things have been super constrained for time but I wanted to find some time to write this~


End file.
